Twisted
by lady burgundy
Summary: A school play coming soon. Now showing BryanxReixKai with an OC.Sometimes, school's halfway fun and damn so bad, so better watch out.. [Updated]
1. Avarice

TWISTED

Lady Burgundy

CHAPTER 1: AVARICE

Stillness reined the whole room for an hour until somebody broke the ice.

"I want YOU.

You're MINE."

"ARRRGGGGHHHHHHH!"

"Cut!"

The two stopped talking and went down the stage. Others began to fix the other props that were used for that day while the director scanned their script. She looked exasperated though it doesn't show much.

"Okay, guys, excellent practice today. I just hope you achieve perfection by tomorrow," she half-shouted.

"The practice is over?" asked the stage manager Oliver, who also picked up the used props and crossed-over at her." The play's going to take place 2 days from now, and you're talking about being perfect to win. Added to that, how can we win if we don't extend to practice, Ryanne?"

"Don't twist it, Oliver," was all she replied, and Oliver looked at him skeptically. "Somebody's going to use this place and we're only supposed to stay here until 5, but it's already 5:30 so in other words, we're overdue. That's why I suggest packing your things up and get going."

No one argued about this though their faces show consternation. But as Ryanne told them, they can't do anything about it so they obeyed and sighed for the hope that Ryanne will change plans.

Then Mariah blurted, "Hey, guys, can't we practice somewhere else?"

Finally, a suggestion was made.

She's anxious and tensed from the start for she haven't memorized her lines yet she was one of the important characters. "I mean somebody's place, like for example, at Oliver's or at Rei's. Anywhere can do just for the sake of this performance," she almost begged or rather begged. Everybody looked at each other and murmured.

"Oh, a house a practice. Sounds like fun," Bryan commented. Rei looked at him meaningfully.

"You're sure?"

Bryan sighed and looked around. "It can be great," he replied. "And besides, it's still early… who knows we might finish this day," he completed with a satisfactory grin.

The jet-black haired girl turned around and thought of it. Of course, they wanted to win. And to achieve that, they must do things professionally.

And of course, PRACTICE makes perfect.

So, solution came up to her, which pleased her crew.

"I see no wrong with the suggestion, so OK. At your place, Kuznetsov," she replied.

Everybody cheered.

"Finally!"

The neko-jin teen exchanged looks with the seductive yet mysterious purple- haired guy. It's like they're talking through mind that said:

"At your place? What's gotten into you?"

"What's wrong? They're not going to do harm, relax."

"I hate it when you think like that"

They all turned to the raven-haired guy that had spoken. Eyes of suspicion looked at him and before he knew it Bryan jerked him and he was back.

"Is there something wrong, Rei?"

Rei looked like he was having cramps. "No, nothing, guys, I'm just having hallucinations, that's all," was all he replied.

_Shit. Just as I've thought. They might found out something that's not worth forgiving, in my place._

"So, can we go now?" Ryanne asked, eyeing him and all.

And Rei nodded thoughtfully, and the rest agreed too.

_Something strange might happen there all right because it's Bryan's, and I'm not sure if that's because of him since somebody behind his back had been acting strange lately. _

_Rei._

I wonder.


	2. The Pent

CHAPTER 2: THE PENT

The sun sunk its way as the moon with its daughters has their usual ascendancy that begins the start of the night. Eventually, they finally reached the place where they should be practicing.

It's not that much for a place, maybe because they're still outside and waiting for Bryan to let them in. Definitely, everybody has mixed expressions or whatsoever regarding of what the house looked. The gate was colored black with some orange stains on it. The hose was sprawled and water coming from it splashed the backyard nastily, leaving the plants and some vines hanging drenched. Whoever has the fear of messy places will surely freak out in no time.

"Um, Kuznetsov… When are you planning to let us in anyway?"

The owner doesn't seem to bother, though. It's like that someone shouted with all his might and the call was ignored. What the heck is that bastard doing anyway? The hell in coming to his place. Luckily, for the others, and finally, Bryan got out from his oh-so-good-looking-house and shut the crowd by opening the gate and letting them in.

"Finally, you got out of your world."

Ryanne was the first to enter then followed by the others. Unfortunately, Mariah slipped and landed on the wet part of the backyard since it was so stupid of her to step on the water hose.

"Clumsy me... Sorry!" she apologized.

"Don't bother. You broke my water hose," was all Bryan could tolerate.

And then, a feeling was aroused the moment they saw the inside part.

The inside part, well, was amazingly different from the outside. The floor was clean and hasn't got any stains, unlike those of the gate. The carpet was evenly spread out onto the shining, white marble floor. The furniture was well-arranged: the couches, the sofa, and even the bean bag were all artistically renovated. And the stairs, leading to the next floor were decorated with some unusual looking paintings. Even though they were all unusual, those who saw it still admired Bryan, for he's the one who made it. The pictures were abstract.

"Hey, Bryan, great place!" commented by Mariah, looking awestruck.

"Small, but cozy," Oliver pointed out.

Ryanne restrained her eyes from the paintings. "Well, were not here as interior decorators, you know," she said while walking to the group. "Were here for practice, as all of you requested, to achieve PERFECTION the more like," she added while glancing at the place where Oliver was standing.

"Hey, I know a place here in this house where to practice. I know it'll be perfect," Rei suggested just ending the early argument which will be settling if Ryanne continued to point out some things unnecessary. And fortunate enough Rei saw it through.

"And where is this place, Rei?"

Rei suddenly flashed a wide grin across his face. "It's my favorite part of the house,"

"What- the kitchen? In what way it'll be perfect?"

"Not the kitchen, silly! Do you have any intelligent bone in your body, Riah?"

"Sorry, I was just suggesting," she apologized. "Damn suggestions... It's freaking me out," muttered Tyson, who was just scratching his head with disbelief. "If you could just shut up for one moment then I'm done with," he continued.

"Enough with this nonsense, guys, anyway, that place I'm referring is..," he stopped but they are all eager so… "It's the azotea."

The Azotea it is.

They reached the place and began rehearsing the whole sequence of it. It almost took 4 hours to finish 3 scenes they were practicing. It was still unfinished, if not for Robert, who was fetched. They continued, now only with 2 scenes left, in which the most part of it goes for Robert and Rei.

The practice lasted 5 whole hours, and since they started at 6 p.m., they ended at 11 p.m. A perfect excuse now for them to sleepover at Bryan's place and then go home the next day. Well, they'll just go home early to fix themselves and go to school. Anyway, school starts at 8 in the morning, so they'll have enough time to prepare.

As they were preparing for bed (all of them have their own rooms, and also the bed! Very luxurious, and to think it's only a penthouse.), Ryanne reminded them of some tips and points regarding their performance and finally, she praised them ("Finally you saw what we're made of!" Mariah blurted out) ("That almost took forever, you know," she added).

Now, they had gone to bed and were all fast asleep.

But there is someone who's not in bed yet.

And because that someone is not yet asleep, Ryanne rose up, and as she was about to go out, someone (again) called her name in the midst of silence.

"Hey... Where are you going? Ryanne?" Mariah said groggily.

Ryanne stopped dead in her tracks and faced the sleepyhead. "It's none of your concern. Go ahead and sleep," she answered back and got out of the room as quiet as she can.

"Bitch." groaned Mariah as she continued her peaceful doings and snored loudly.

"Oh for God's sake, Riah shut the hell up!"

"We're trying to sleep here!"

Silence still reined the house with only some rustling of leaves made by the whisper of the wind. Since Ryanne found no means of entertainment or anything that will make her sleepy, she decided to go back to their room and she'll just review the play's script instead. As she was heading back to the room, she noticed something unusual. A door, somehow a great one, because the size is twice the ordinary doors that the house has. And what makes it unusual, is that the door is magnificently carved and painted with again, unusual ones. The figures somehow resemble Old Russian witchcraft, filled with weird looking letters that seemed like an Old Russian chant. Ryanne obviously stopped to take a good look, and as she was going to peek at the peephole, bizarre scenes and blurred thoughts and faces came across her mind, or rather vision. It took a while before the whole crap stopped and she found herself at the floor, with her hands on her head and but she stood up and gathered all the courage she could muster, and peeked again.

She held back.


	3. Unleashed

CHAPTER 3: UNLEASHED

Cold sweat dripping at her face with her eyes wide open like dinner plates. Her mouth is open and she clasped her hands. She looked horrified and felt like screaming but she can't. She stepped back of that door and tiptoed fast enough just to get out of that place-just to get away from that door, from that weird looking great door. She finally reached the kitchen door, opened it and stood still then leaned on the sink. She turned the faucet and washed her hands, then her face. She's breathing heavily, like as if have gone into a race. Whatever she saw must be a shocking one, judging by her movements. After doing the washing ritual, she got a glass and opened the fridge to get some water. She poured it unto the glass then drank it. Until...

CRASH!

Shards of the glass scattered within the ceramic tiled floor. Water flowed but it doesn't stand a chance to the overflowing emotions that Ryanne was feeling now. A lone shadow was crawling across the wall lights. There was that hair rising happening that she accidentally witnessed a while ago, now here comes the what-so-called ghost that making her freak out. She wasn't even sure if it's really a ghost, maybe because of her vivid imaginary concept that makes her think the other way. She sighed and then started to clean the mess.

"What are you doing here? This time of night?"

"Rei!"

Ryanne almost screamed as she stood up and faced Rei. She was surprised and wondering at the same time. Why on earth did he look like that? He's a mess! Rei looked like someone was torturing him; bruises and cuts were seemingly visible in his half-naked body. Added to that, he was wearing some sort of a look like grimace blended with a grin, making Ryanne suspicious more than ever.

"You bastard, what's with the look? You almost scared me," she scolded.

Rei smirked and then walked towards her, leaning until their faces met.

"You looked like one," he answered.

She sighed and got up to throw the collected bits into the wastebasket. "Yeah right, whatever," she retorted back then her eyes rolled.

"Say, Rei, whatever happened to you that damaged your body?" she asked.

It took a minute before he could answer. "Well, Bryan and I had something to fix up there" he said, gesturing his pointing finger upward. "Some thorny stuff fell over me when we were busy doing it, and I'm lucky enough to get these." Then, he got a glass of water from the fridge and poured the contents into his bruised body, which shocked Ryanne. This outrageous act made her stand up and shouted Rei followed by a slap in the elbow.

"What on earth are you trying to do now, Kon? Making yourself numb?"

And then she pouted.

Rei slowly turned his head.

"That. Is. Cold compress."

"Yeah, yeah, such sloth. You haven't even cleaned your wounds. Anyway, we've got to do that before doing any UNNECESSARY precautions or whatever's on your mind, duh," she scolded and then retrieved the glass from Rei's hand.

"Then... Do it."

Ryanne began cleaning Rei's bruises with the use of an ethyl alcohol. It smelled very feminine, but that's not the point why Rei is complaining about the types of alcohol she should use in cleaning, and it also include the cotton and the brand. Rei is very choosy regarding this situation, which made Ryanne annoyed and accidentally cut him with a scalpel.

"Hey! Are you really sure and aware of what you are doing or just pretending to be? You wounded me with a scalpel!"

"You fidgeted, that's what- and of course I'm sure! A little cut wouldn't hurt-not with the scalpel."

She finished the process with the application of the bandage in his left arm. "There," she sighed. "Better," she added.

Rei just smiled, not a grin or a smirk, but an unusual one, maybe one of its kind. It regards of something that is unexplainable, but common. He left the kitchen, and Ryanne watched the figure go, vanish in the lonesome darkness of the hall.

She was alone again. Left by the same person.

_Ryanne gripped tightly at the handle as she peeked through the hole at the great door along the corridor. Faces blurred, bizarre images still played in that room. She wasn't sure if what she's bearing in mind were her imagination or the truth. She can't visualize the images, but she can clearly state what they were doing. Way too right what they were doing._

Two figures atop on a handsomely carved wooden bed, without any mattresses and of course, the cover. The dominant one pushed itself hard on the one who is underneath. It seemed like a push, until they shared into a furious lip lock. They parted, shortly, gasping for breath, then the one atop leaned slowly into its mate, tracing wet kisses from its lip line, way down into the shoulder. It licked the shoulder blade, savoring the flesh while the other enjoyed. Then, without warning, the one licking it suddenly bit the shoulder so hard that small quantities of blood spurted and staining the other one's milk white skin.

_"What... who are they?"_

With all the confusion, Ryanne left the corridor.  
  
_The door opened._

"Who did that to you?"

_"You know..."_

"Does suspicion arises?"

"Still in the safe zone."  


Silence still reined the chaotic nativity.


	4. Lost and Appeal

CHAPTER 4: LOST AND APPEAL

The emission of the sunshine crept into each of the sleeping people's eyes, urging them to wake up and accept the new day. Everybody got up the usual way, rubbing their eyes, yawning and murmuring simple curses to get back into their heavenly session, stretching up their limp bodies to get a life out of it. Tyson eventually rushed into the kitchen, only to find Rei slack- jawed and doing nothing at all. He seemed tired though they woke up a little late, but still have enough time to prepare themselves for school. They've got to be present, there's no reason. After all, they decided for themselves to do the practice and that on-the-spot sleepover decision, there's no valid explanation about it.

Rei finally decided to prepare breakfast due to Tyson's continuous curses and backstabbing purposes. As they finished fixing themselves, the finally set off to school.

The bell rang as it always did.

Good thing they arrived in time, not just in time, for they arrived 30 minutes ahead of the time. The bell just rang for alarming students.

Ryanne entered the room, which was jam-packed with different students from all of the sections of their batch (that's what she thought). As she reached her seat, she opened her bag and got the school play's script to review and reread it all over again, though she has done it a million times ever since she was appointed director of the said activity.

The students inside the room were busy in their negotiations. Nobody recognized someone who had just entered the room and walked straightly to his seat.

Nobody.

"So,"

Hoarfrost.

"You've decided to come back. Is it for the play or for the rundown?"

The boy straightened up in his seat and leaned unto his table.

"It's none of your concern," he replied as his eyes acted like piercing daggers towards the one talking to him.

"You haven't changed since the last time, Hiwatari."

Silence.

They stopped and looked at the one who's occupying the seat beside Ryanne. They gazed, and assorted facial expressions and colors lie visible on their faces.

"Tch."

Without any noise, the people inside the room left one by one complete with gloomy expression, like as if the world is reaching to an end. Ryanne just ignored and continued studying the script for the next scenes.

Positive enough, Kai was the only person who treated Ryanne as a person.

And to think he's the only one.

Classes started, continuing till the end, and then came the rehearsals. Kai's performance unusually turned to be perfect, not to mention how he memorized his lines, but how he acted it, thus giving more life to his character. Everybody was surprised, but was also amazed how Kai turned to be a remarkable actor in this point of time.

The rehearsal ended, with the assurance of victory in their palms. Maybe if not for Kai's excellent performance, Ryanne wouldn't dare to speak further about winning.

"See you," bade Ryanne as she joined the others in going home. Kai, on the other hand, just narrowed his eyes by means of appreciation.

Since he was tired of all of godly act he had just done, (he played a man of higher rank in the play) he bought some refreshments at the school cafeteria. It was still open, for there are also some students who remained late at school.

Though there are some who never leave the school at all.

After refreshing himself, he felt somewhat shivery. Its summer and sunset hasn't been colder since. He changed clothes that he kept inside his locker, and then he went to the shoe locker to change his rubber shoes.

As he neared to the shoe locker room, he felt very shivery. "Is my body functioning properly or what? It's supposed to give heat from the inside, and to think it's very hot outside. Tch."

He opened the door.

"What the hell are you doing here, Bryan!"


End file.
